Ramlethal (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860377 |altname = Ramlethal |no = 8304 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 207 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 66, 69, 75, 78, 84, 87, 93, 102, 111, 120, 129 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 14, 14, 12, 12, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132 |bb_distribute = 13, 16, 13, 13, 13, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 99, 102, 108, 111, 114, 120, 123, 126, 132 |sbb_distribute = 10, 13, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 69, 75, 81, 87 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |ubb_distribute = 7, 9, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_frames = 69, 75, 81, 87 |ubb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young woman from another world who fights with a familiar known as Lucifero, and twin Greatswords. As a non-human life form of the Valentine variety, Ramlethal was originally tasked with the destruction of humanity until she was captured following her lone declaration of war. At first she claims that she is but a mere emotionless tool created to serve the Universal Will. However, she eventually learns that she is considered an enemy due to an attack humanity had suffered at the hands of a previous Valentine... |summon = Once your role is fulfilled, you no longer have a purpose. I pity the future... |fusion = I no longer have a purpose. There's no meaning to this world. |evolution = |hp_base = 5103 |atk_base = 2429 |def_base = 1950 |rec_base = 1645 |hp_lord = 7290 |atk_lord = 3470 |def_lord = 2785 |rec_lord = 2350 |hp_anima = 8182 |rec_anima = 2112 |atk_breaker = 3708 |def_breaker = 2547 |def_guardian = 3023 |rec_guardian = 2231 |def_oracle = 2666 |rec_oracle = 2707 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Daughter of the Divine Wind |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP, 110% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage hugely boosts BC drop rate & boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |lsnote = 70% drop rate & 0.6% boost per 1% HP remaining |bb = Dauro |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & additional damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 30% drop rate, fills 4-7 BC & 20% DoT mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Calvados |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP, fills 4-7 BC & 130% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Trance |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 300% Atk and Crit & 300% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 4 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |es = Heartless Apocalypse |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts critical damage & negates all status ailments |esnote = 50% Crit |evofrom = |evointo = 860378 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 60123 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guilty Gear Summon (Jack-O' & Ramlethal) **Jun 1, 00:00 PST ~ Jun 14, 23:59 PST **Nov 22 08:00 PST ~ Dec 6 07:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Ramlethal1 }}